Mi querida Hermione
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Severus Snape le escribe una carta a su esposa antes de ir a la casa de los gritos con el Señor Tenebroso. Traducción.


Hola hola, he vuelto, si se que tengo 2 historias sin terminar pero SamanthaBlack30 me dijo de forma sutil que si no escribia porque no traducia y tata, esta es una historia de Mavennica "My Dearest Hermione" que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla, en lo personal me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien les guste, es mi primera traduccion para alguien mas ademas de mi, asi que espero no haber hecho un desastre. Saludos y Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto en Mi pequeño y Volviendo a Ti.

PD: todo es de JK y Mavennica

A leer.

* * *

Mi querida Hermione:

Estoy en mi oficina, o más bien la oficina de Albus (nunca me veré como el legítimo Director), tratando de poner mis asuntos en orden. Si tú estás leyendo esto, y sospecho que lo estás haciendo, entonces he sido una víctima de la guerra; una de muchas.

Me encuentro en este momento esperando que tú nunca leas esta carta. Aunque la vida no es justa, nunca ha sido tan injusta conmigo; tan cruel que me mantiene con vida mientras otros más dignos de vivir que yo han muerto. Podrá al menos concederme una muerte limpia.

Suficiente, el punto de esto es decirte todo lo que yo no he podido, o debido decirte antes.

Soy un monstruo, mi querida Hermione, como tú ya lo sabes. Tengo la oscuridad dentro de mí, que desafía mi razón. ¿Por qué más me uniría a los Mortifagos? Mi oscuridad me obligo a traicionar diciéndole al Señor Tenebroso la profecía de Trelawney. Por culpa mía Tom Riddle eligió como objetivo a Potter esa fatídica noche; La muerte de Lily no hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera estado de su lado hasta el amargo final. Ya vez, fue la muerte de la mujer que amaba lo que me hizo pasar de la oscuridad a la luz. Es muy cruel que la muerte de Lily terminara salvando a Potter y también a mí.

Estoy divagando, yo nunca divago, soy rápido, conciso y claro. ¿Por qué estoy divagando? Tengo miedo, tengo miedo mi querida Hermione. Soy valiente cuando la valentía involucra un oponente fuerte digno de mis habilidades en el duelo, pero un cobarde cuando la valentía involucra decir palabras dulces a alguien tan digno de ellas.

Cuando llegaste a tu primera clase de pociones y agitaste tu mano tan fuerte que casi la dislocas de su lugar, tengo que ser honesto mi querida Hermione, casi te desprecie. Me vi a mí en ti en ese momento, una ingenua, demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien. Me odie en ese momento y no podía soportar ver esas cosas en ti. El odio hacia mí ha sido mi única compañía constante, ya vez.

Sufrí por el resto de tu estancia en la escuela. Pensé en ti a menudo; Cuando el Señor Tenebroso divagaba sobre los nacidos Muggles (No manchare este pergamino con su elección de palabras) como mascotas, pensé en ti. Soñé contigo mi querida Hermione; sueños tan oscuros que me asustaban y hacían que me levantara por las noches. Las cosas que te hice o como me rogabas que no me detuviera.

Soy un verdadero Monstruo.

Verte petrificada en la enfermería fue desgarrador. Saliste corriendo media ladeada como la valiente Gryffindor que eres, y casi fuiste asesinada, no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta cuanto te apreciaba. Tan cerca de ser yo pero salvada por el destino por amigos que te apoyaban. Fue bueno que el sobrero seleccionador te colocara donde lo hizo; Slytherin hubiera tomado tu luz y la hubiera transformado en su propias viles maquinaciones, lo hizo conmigo.

Tú eras la única suficientemente valiente para hechizarme en la Casa de los Gritos. Yo hubiera matado a Black, pero sabía que uno de ustedes me había detenido. Ore silenciosamente que fueras tú. Quería sentir tu magia, incluso si fuera por una furia justiciera. Solo el ser envuelto en tu furia sería suficiente. No lo entiendes mi querida Hermione, Yo era un monstruo embelesado por una niña, la lujuria llego tarde mucho más tarde, pero mi fijación hacia ti ya estaba ahí.

Krum, odie a ese muchacho solo por lo cerca que estaba de ti. ¿Pensabas que no te veía, que no era consiente, cuando tú bajaste las escaleras en tu vestido con tu moño alto mostrando tu adorable cuello? Cada Mortifago hubiera dado su testículo derecho para estrujar ese adorable cuello. No tenía derecho a ti, sin embargo me recordé descubriendo mi brazo ante Karkaroff, La marca tenebrosa sobresalía de mi brazo como la condena de mis crímenes. No podía dejar que nadie viera el pánico que me recorrió cuando fuiste elegida para el fiasco debajo del agua de Krum. Mi maldición ha sido siempre un corazón que llora en silencio, no fui llamado "Snivellus" por nada.

Mi querida Hermione, debes perdonarme por cómo me equivoque contigo, no es que considere nuestro matrimonio como un error; el error del que hablo es el mantenerte fuera de la Orden. No podía poner de ninguna manera tu vida en peligro, te habías convertido en algo demasiado importante para mí, ya vez, la intensidad de mis sueños solo fue creciendo e incluso aunque había comenzado mi travesía por el bien de Lily mi motivo fue cambiando poco a poco.

Fui muy egoísta Hermione, tenía que mantenerte a salvo, di todo de mi a la causa pero no te podía dar a ti. Cada vez que he regresado de una reunión con el Señor tenebroso te he mantenido en mis pensamientos, cada Cruciatus se volvía un poco más fácil de soportar por volver a ver tu sonrisa.

No debo ni quiero decirte estas palabras, el mundo entero tiene oídos y todos están fijos en mí. El Señor tenebroso no confía en mi (y tiene razón en no confiar, ¿Quien confía en un espía?), Así que tengo que ser consiente de cada palabra y movimiento todas las veces. Si se supiera lo mucho que significas para mí, estarías muerta en menos de una hora.

He usado mi posición como Director de Hogwarts para cubrirte en tu viaje, pero me has llevado a una persecución. ¿Te das cuenta de lo aterrador que es para un esposo escuchar relatos sobre su esposa esquivando ladrones y siendo torturada por mortifagos cuando no puede ir en su ayuda? ¿El escuchar esos relatos de los gritos de mi amada cuando fue torturada? Moría por dentro cada día que no había noticias de ti, y revivía cuando tú y tu pequeña banda de idiotas aparecían de nuevo (creo que volví loco a Phineas Black por mi ritmo insano y mi extrema cercanía a su pintura).

Por primera vez en 20 años sentí realmente miedo, hace tiempo que deje de temer por mí, pero nunca dejare de hacerlo por ti.

Mi querida Hermione, sinceramente espero ser capaz de regresar a esta oficina esta noche, y arrojar este pergamino a la chimenea. Espero ser capaz de volver a tus brazos y dormir contigo en tu montón de almohadas. Espero ser capaz de volver contigo.

Iré con el Señor Tenebroso esta noche con mi corazón tranquilo que está lleno de ti. Tú eres mi luz al final del túnel, mi querida Hermione, mi querida esposa.

Te amo.

Severus Tobías Snape.

* * *

Review?


End file.
